superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Mouse: Pete's Christmas Caper Credits (2001)
Executive Producers Roberts Gannaway Tony Craig Producer Melinda Rediger Directed by Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway Supervising Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell House of Mouse Written by Thomas Hart "The Nutcracker" Written by Jess Winfield Donald's Dynamite Written by Roberts Gannaway Art Director Mike Moon Storyboard Supervisor Rick Schneider With the Voice Talents of Wayne Allwine Tony Anselmo Monique Beasley Corey Burton Pat Carroll John Cleese Jim Cummings Bill Farmer Jonathan Freeman Maurice LaMarche Rod Roddy Ernie Sabella Kevin Schon Russi Taylor Michael Welch April Winchell Dialogue Director Donna Grillo Gonzales Voice Casting Director Jamie Thomason Storyboard Thomas Bernardo Cynthia Petrovic Paul Fisher Robert Griffith Phillip Mosness Sean Bishop Robert Renzetti Kurt Anderson Eddy Houchins Additional Storyboard by Robert Griffith Calvin Suggs Todd Kurosawa Supervising Timing Director Donovan Cook Timing Directors Bob Zamboni Kevin Petrilak Kirk Tingblad Character Design Eugene Salandra Dana Landsberg Kexx Singleton Character Clean-Up Calvin Suggs Key Layout Design Alexander McCrae Brian Woods David Dunnet Bruce Berkey Mike Moon Prop Design Bruce Berkey Ernesto Guanlao Jason Hulst Chuck Puntuvatana Key Background Painters Timothy Barnes Sy Thomas Christopher Roszak Color Key Stylists David A. Rodriguez Tracey Jones Pamela Long Jill Stirdivant Associate Producer Larry Johnson Production Manager Mark Karafilis Overseas Director Greg Hill Continuity Coordinators James Finch Merle Welton Robin Police Technical Director Michael Tyau Assistant Technical Director Charles Lyons BG Key Color Correction David DiMatteo Adam Chase "Rockin' at the House of Mouse" Written and Performed by Brian Setzler House of Mouse Score by Mike Tavera "The Nutcracker" Donald's Dynamite Music by Stephen James Taylor Animation Production by Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors Colin Baker Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Rosauro Dela Vega Animation Supervisors Romy Garcia Dante Calemente Assistant Animation Supervisors Jolan Calibuso Nowell Villano Background Supervisors Roberto Angeles Alex Leal Clean-Up/IB Supervisor Norman Baculi Digital Supervisor Jonathan Tinsay Production Manager Weng Agrusa Animation Rolando Angleo Edwin Arcena Ric Bernardo Joseph Balderas Lester Cabarles Jerome Co Joselito Cruz Rolando Defino Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Rosalie Estacio Edelson Eugenio Alexander Ferrarez Akiblas Flores Annabelle Galvez Noriel Israel Don Juan Robert Ocon Homer Panlaqui Manuel Pascual Jojo Reynun Warren Romero Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Evangelina Soriano Lorna Sun Francis Tan Denis Tomacruz Serafin Balnaja Ted Camahalan Sanny De Ramos Cynthia Javier Willy Leonardo Nats Miranda Rey Morano Oliver Regoniel Raul Santos Arthur Tolentino Rogel Venturanza Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Compositors Valman Agapito Sol Cruz Dexter Alpis Allan Dayaoun Jamjes Arboleda Maricar Dris Bong Barrios Juliet Igancio Michael Bersabal Julius Legaspi Ann Carreon Michelle Leviste Melvin Carreon Nestor Marasogan James Trinadad Painters Jane Cabrera Charina Mabalot Tony Cardiente Jocelyn Pangan Pisen Cayabyb Esperanza Pasana Alona De Leon Marilyn Pasana Doris DeSiderio Michael Salingdong Louis Durian Marifee Sarmiento Mikee Icaro Michelle Tan Color Stylists Nelia Erni Milagros Baylon Maria Christina Fernandez Scanners Jonathan Cu Gilbert Lantion Socorro Rey Romeo Calenzuela Redentor Punzalan Supervising Film Editor Monte Bramer First Assistant Film Editor Andrew Sorcini Animatic Editor Joseph Molinari Scanner Christopher Gresham Track Reading Brad Carow Skip Craig Post Production Manager Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisors P.J. Aminpour Mark Bollinger Dubbing Supervisors Christopher Longo Ken Miller Post Production Coordinator Ken Poteat Production Coordinators Christopher Collins Joann Estoesta Chad Infranca Janelle Momary Production Associate Marc Silver Production Accountant Richard Honig Talent Coordinator Lisa Schaffer Script Coordinators Leona Jernigan Kellie Lauhon Supervising Sound Editors Michael Gollom Sound Editors Bill Kean, M.P.S.E. Otis Van Osten Supervising Music Editor Liz Lachman Music & Dialogue Editor Jason Oliver Re-Recording Mixers Michael Jiron Allen Stone On-Line Editor Keith Cook This project is the result of many creative people at The Walt Disney Company. The cooperation of the Animation Department is particularly appreciated. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. © 2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Category:End Credits Category:Toon Disney Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Christmas